callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Famas
For the Modern Warfare 2 variant, see FAMAS. The is a fully automatic assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty Black Ops Campaign The Famas is found in the later stages of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'', mainly on CIA and Spetsnaz operatives, with various attachments. In the level "Redemption," a Famas with a Reflex Sight and Dual Mags is one of Mason's starting weapons. Multiplayer The Famas is the fourth assault rifle unlocked, and is available for purchase at level 14. The Famas, being an assault rifle, excels at close-mid range. As with all automatic weapons, it has moderate recoil during automatic fire, so bursts are recommended. On the Famas burst-fire is necessary at range due to the associated recoil (up and to the right). The Famas holds its own very well in close quarters due to its very high rate of fire, especially in Hardcore where its high rate of fire allows it to compete reasonably well with SMGs. It requires three shots at close and four at longer ranges to kill, which is the same as other assault rifles, though it cannot kill with two headshots, and cannot kill in one shot at long range in Hardcore modes. The gun's major drawback is relatively high recoil during sustained fire. The Famas suffers from significant rightward and slightly upward recoil. Dual Mags, Sleight of Hand and Scavenger are good choices for the Famas, as its high rate of fire chews through ammo rather quickly, and Dual Mags and Sleight of Hand cut the reload down to less than half a second for a non-depleted magazine. Extended Mags also helps remedy the speed at which the Famas depletes ammo. The Dual Mags attachment increases the Famas' starting ammunition from 120 to 180. The Famas has decent iron sights as well, meaning that the use of a Red Dot Sight or Reflex Sight is not necessary, and almost completely down to the player's preference. A trick that works for all assault rifles in Black Ops, but is particularly effective for high rate of fire weapons like the Famas, is firing in short bursts to reset the recoil calculation. When one applies this to the Famas, two quick trigger pulls will reliably kill enemies at any range, though it is advisable to hold the trigger down slightly longer for the first burst of fire. Attachments thumb|300px|right|Attachment Overview *Extended Mags *ACOG *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Dual Mags *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies The Famas in Nazi Zombies can be acquired from the Mystery Box. It has a good rate of fire, but ammo becomes problematic as the player will burn through it quickly. It may be helpful to go for headshots, since it only requires a few bullets to kill a zombies even past round 8. Overall, it's a good gun to have, but it can easily leave a player without an ammo-filled weapon. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the G16-GL35, which comes with an increase to magazine capacity, and adds a Red Dot Sight with a smiley face reticle with a random color. Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. File:Famas.jpg|The Famas File:FamasadsBO.jpg|Iron sights FamasReload.jpg|Reloading the Famas. famas thermal.jpg|Famas with Infrared Scope. FAMAS CAMO.png|Famas with Tiger Camouflage. famassight.PNG|Famas with a Red Dot Sight. shot0065.jpg|Famas with Reflex Sight and Dual Mags, reloading. G16-GL35 1.jpg|The Pack-A-Punched Famas, the "G16-GL35". G16-GL35 2.jpg|ADS with the "G16-GL35". Trivia *There appears to be tape wrapped around the stock and the bottom of the magazine. *The charging handle is located on the side rather than on top. *The name for the Pack-A-Punched Famas in Zombies mode 1337 (leet) for 'Giggles' . *Below the iron sights, the player can see III-ARC FIREARMS, which is a reference to Treyarch. *In the Playercard weapons section, the Famas will not have a pistol grip, but a trigger guard, similar to the AUG. *The Famas' iron sights are nearly identical to those of the AUG and G11. *On the left side of the gun is "86-2", engraved. This is most easily seen in "Redemption" when Mason holds the Famas diagonally. *On the Wii version when the Famas is reloaded it sounds different. *On the Create-A-Class display, the magazine on the Famas goes through the model's right forearm. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Assault Rifles